thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Brakiss
Brakiss is an Imperial Remnant ground hero in Era 5. A Dark Jedi, he is armed with a lightsaber. Biography Imperial agents discovered Brakiss' Force-sensitivity shortly after his birth, and he was taken from his mother to be trained by the Inquisitorius. His first assignment came approximately one year after the final death of Palpatine;he was to infiltrate Luke Skywalker's newly commissioned Jedi Praxeum. He showed great talent in the Force, and though Skywalker secretly knew his true purpose, he allowed Brakiss to remain at the Praxeum, believing he could be turned. After three years in the Praxeum, Brakiss underwent a mental meditation to face the darkness within. As part of this exercise, he was not allowed to seek the Force but instead was to look inside his own heart. Seeing only the darkness within, he fled, psychologically scarred by the incident. After returning to his Imperial masters and reporting his findings, he requested that he be left in peace. They agreed, as in his current mental state he served no further purpose. After some time, Brakiss came under the influence of another of Skywalker's fallen pupils—Dolph, now having assumed the title Kueller. Due to Kueller's manipulations, Brakiss became the overseer of the droid construction facilities on Telti. These droids were secretly fitted with explosives and shipped to Coruscant. In 17 ABY, several of the explosive-rigged droids were detonated in the Senate Hall, in a plot to put pro-Imperial Senators back in power and force Chief of State Leia Organa Solo out of office. Luke Skywalker, sensing that Brakiss was involved, travelled to Telti, where Brakiss warned him of Kueller's power. Undaunted, Skywalker continued on, and was soon captured by Kueller. Ultimately, the plot failed, with R2-D2 disabling the detonator control signal and Kueller being killed by Organa Solo. With his master dead and his plans foiled, Brakiss escaped Telti on a shuttle. Brakiss travelled to the Deep Core, where he became a neutral broker between Natasi Daala's Replacement Warlords. In 19 ABY, the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty was signed, officially ending the war between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant. Many of the replacement warlords (and a few Imperial officers) rejected these accords; Brakiss was among these. This new insurgent group was led by four Royal Guards (promoted from Stormtroopers by Daala); by using holorecordings of Palpatine to impersonate him, they successfully convinced many of the dissatisfied Imperials (including Brakiss) to join their cause, becoming known as the Second Imperium. Brakiss, having embraced his role as a Dark Jedi, was assigned to train Imperial Dark Jedi to combat the Jedi of Luke Skywalker's Praxeum. After recruiting from the Nightsisters of Dathomir, Brakiss turned his attention to another potential source of recruits: Yavin IV, the location of the Praxeum. Brakiss succeeded in capturing the Solo twins and Lowbacca, but they eventually escaped. Changing tactics, he sent his agents to the slums of Coruscant, where they were instructed to recruit Force-sensitives that would be missed by no one. One of these, a friend of the Solo twins named Zekk, became Brakiss' Darkest Knight. With the sudden apparent arrival of the back from the dead Emperor, Brakiss gathered his forces and launched an assault on the Jedi Academy. Defeated by Skywalker, he fled back to the Shadow Academy, where he demanded to speak to the Emperor. Discovering the truth behind the matter (it was in reality four Royal Guards impersonating him), he killed three of them. The fourth activated the self-destruct before escaping, and Brakiss was killed in the resulting explosion. His forces either scattered or were destroyed by the New Republic, thus ending the threat of the Second Imperium. Use Ingame Brakiss is one of the few Dark Jedi available to the Imperial Remnant (the others being Palpatine and Sedriss QL). He arrives in Era 5, and the Remnant can use all the help it can get. Fast and extremely effective against infantry, he is an excellent scout and alpha striker. Just be careful not to let him get overwhelmed: even Dark Jedi can die when exposed to heavy fire. When backed up with anti-vehicle units and some Stormtroopers to keep the infantry busy, Brakiss can wreak havoc on the enemy. Category:Ground Heroes Category:Imperial Remnant Heroes